Pollystasia Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *(The Following Preview Has Been Approved for All Audiences) *(Fade in from black) *(Everyone are came in City from "Where's Waldo?"): : An enchanted world... *Widow Tweed: The Czar of Imperial Russia. *(Pitch Black Clip): A sorcerer's curse... *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians): I will not rest until I see the end of the Rominav line forever! *(Chelsea touch the window): a young princess... *Widow Tweed: Polly! *(Chelsea Sad Clip): Grandmama! *(Widow Tweed Clip): Who vanished without a trace. *(Fade out from black) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of TheCartoonMan6107 logo.png): One of the greatest mysteries of all time is now the most magic motion picture event of out time. This thanksgiving TheCartoonMan6107 proudly presents *(Polly Pocket Happy Clip): Pollystasia. *Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid): Have you heard There's a rumor in St. Petersburg? *My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters: Have you heard What they're saying on the street? *Gobber the Belch: For though the Czar did not survive one daughter may be still alive. *The People of Village (Beauty and the Beast): The Princess Polly. *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians): Elsa alive? *Streaky the Supercat: Ain't that the kick in the head? I guess a curse just what it used to be, huh, sir? *(Polly Pocket Clip): It's the story of an orphan named Polly... *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): You want to find your family, huh? *(The Little Prince Clip): And a dreamer named Little Prince. *The Little Prince: Do you see what I see? *Harvey Kinkle: Yes. *Polly Pocket: You think that I am Polly? *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians): That's why I'm stuck here in limbo. *(Streaky the Supercat Falling Clip): Whoa! *Streaky the Supercat: Don't get so grabby! *(The Little Prince Clip): They're teaming up to find a clue *(Polly Pocket Walks Clip): To her past. *(Thunderclap from "Jimmy Neutron: Trading Faces") *(Pitch Black Clip): Before he evil Pitch Black destroys their future. *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians): I want to look my best. *Streaky the Supercat: Whoa. That fell right out. *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians): The last of the Romanov will die! *(The Little Prince Flying Clip): In the dark of the night evil will find her. We're gonna have to jump! *Polly Pocket: After you! *Streaky the Supercat: Mayday! *(Polly Pocket Run Clip): When the curse *(The Little Prince Flying Clip): Is complete. *Streaky the Supercat: I get the message! *(Polly Pocket Clip): (Screaming) *(The Little Prince Hurt Clip) *(Russia from "Dora’s World Adventure"): From the streets of Russia... *The Little Prince: Polly! *(Paris from "Dora’s World Adventure"): To the lights of Paris... *Widow Tweed: I will see no more girls claiming to be Polly. *The Little Prince: You have to talk to her. *(Polly Pocket Clip): Finding the truth... *The Little Prince: You really are Polly. *(Polly Pocket Happy Clip): Will be their *(The Little Prince Happy Clip): Greatest challenge. *Wizard Whitebeard: You will address the Princess as Your Highness. *(Polly Pocket Clip): And following her heart... We've been through a lot together. *The Little Prince: Princess don't marry kitchen boys. *(Polly Pocket Sad Clip): Will be her toughest choice. *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians): What goes around comes around. *Polly Pocket: I'm not afraid of you! *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians): (Laughing) *Polly Pocket: Little Prince! *The Little Prince: Hold on! *Streaky the Supercat: This can only end in tears. *(Polly Pocket Singing Clip): And bring me home... at... last! *Narrator: Pollystasia. *Streaky the Supercat: I'd give her a ha, then a hi-yah, and I'd kick her, sir. *(Coming Soon to Youtube) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Anastasia Trailers